


Sentient

by Godsliltippy



Series: Sentient Thunderbirds [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Written from the perspective of the Thunderbirds. A rescue gone wrong leaves Thunderbird 4 and her pilot in dire need of rescuing.





	Sentient

The warm, midday sun gleamed off her hull, sending slight creaks through her as she hovered over the cool waters of the Atlantic. The memory of her first dive into the ocean was barely what Thunderbird 2 would call pleasant, but she and her passengers had come out unscathed. Well, partially, but she was fine after some much needed adjustments.

 

Space would never be her favorite, no matter how much it had sent her pilot into a gleeful tizzy. Even Tb3's calming presence hadn't eased the tension in her joints. The actual spaceship had been so supportive in the endeavor, encouraging Tb5 to take notice of their sister's achievements. The nosy space station had hammered off a multitude of questions, mostly surrounding her hulls integrity and what the major differences were between space and sky.

 

All she could say was sky would always be her favorite.

 

As Thunderbird 2 began a gentle descent, her pilot keying in the sequence that would send her module crashed to the ocean's surface, she couldn't help wondering why their littlest sister loved it so much. Like space, it was all encompassing and found ways to creep into her system.

 

[You ready?] The question wasn't necessary, but she enjoyed hearing the excitement in the little yellow ship's voice.

 

[Absolutely!] Thunderbird 4 exclaimed from within the module. [What's more exciting than a sunken ship filled with treasure?]

 

[It's not treasure, 4. It's some very expensive tech and a trapped crewman.] She hopped the seriousness of the rescue translated well enough.

 

The over exaggerated sigh was enough to answer her question. For all of the subs abilities, she tended to focus too much on her surroundings. [It's somebody's treasure, 2, and we get to get it back for them!]

 

[And save a life.]

 

[And save a life. Although Gordon says the guy could get out on his own if he wanted to.] Tb4 sounded slightly annoyed with this tidbit of information. [But something about sharks. I don't know. Just sounded like excuses to me.]

 

[Fear is natural in humans.] Tb2 stated, having witnessed enough of it in her recues. [They can't help being afraid of something.]

 

[Well, thankfully there's just one person this time.] The sub sounded like she was remembering something unpleasant. [I don't like people being here without Gordon.]

 

[I hear that!] People without monitoring tended to press things they shouldn't. It was a fairly common occurrence, even considering that at least one of their boys would stay with the people. Their curiosity just seemed to take over and the ships would have to hope it was never anything detrimental.

 

“Releasing module.” Virgil's voice indicated through the comm. A second later, she felt that part of her fall away, leaving Tb2 much lighter.

 

“Thunderbird 4 is go.” The grin of excitement was in Gordon's call, matching the enthusiasm of his ship.

 

[See you in a bit, 2!] The sub's engines whined fully as she began her descent.

 

Thunderbird 2 watched her disappear under the waves, an itch of worry creeping into her cockpit. Her pilot seemed to be experiencing the same as he urged caution to his brother.

 

“Don't worry, bro. I'll be in and out before you know it.” The blonde could always sound reassuring when he was on missions, but that never stopped accidents from happening.

 

[Right, in and out. Make sure he sticks to that plan.] Thunderbird 2 knew better than to take it easy one missions. She hoped her sister did too.

 

[FAB] The quick response let her know that the sub was focused. She would keep her pilot safe.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Thunderbird 4 often wondered if gliding through the ocean was anything like flying. A few times, she thought it might be, but then, you can't really fall out of the water. Sink, yes. Hit a rock, sure, but those could potentially be far less damaging than plummeting thousands of feet out of the air and crashing into the hard earth. No, the sky and ocean weren't exactly the same, but she wouldn't trade her watery depths for anything.

 

Her lights flashed on as visibility decreased, her pilot using the holographic map to locate their destination. His hands on the controls moved her with such precision, it was like they were dancing through the dark that surrounded them. And it was easy to feed off his excitement for discovering the unknown. The ocean was full of mysteries that she would love to explore.

 

A while back, Gordon used to take her out simply for the fun of searching the ocean floor and along landmasses for wildlife and caves to chart. After a while, they had reached their limit and been forced to return to previous locations in search of something new. And then, the trips had dwindled to merely whenever her pilot needed to take some time for himself. She savored those moments, bittersweet as she tried to lift Gordon's spirits.

 

So, now, she put her whole self into rescues, simply because they reminded her of the explorations of the past.

 

“Coming up on the wreck, Thunderbird 2.” Gordon informed, all serious now that they were within arms reach of the downed ship.

 

It was a hulk of a ship, making her wonder how it had come to rest on the bottom of the ocean in thr first place. A large, ragged whole explained that.

 

“I'll secure Thunderbird 4 and then head in to evac.” He was already moving to attach the grappling arm to the torn hull. “And I've got one lifesign reading on my scanners. Heading in now.”

 

“FAB, Thunderbird 4. Be safe down there.” She giggled at how much Virgil could sound like Thunderbird 2. Or was that the other way around?

 

The chair carrying her pilot flipped back after his helmet was secure, sending him headlong into the dark waters. Tb4's lights continued to send a piercing glow over the hull as she floated, waiting to see Gordon's form approach the damaged area. It would be the quickest way in.

 

The blue and yellow of his uniform made him stand out against the greys and blacks and she wondered if the aquanaut knew how vulnerable he looked.

 

She watched him disappear into the innards of the ship, leaving her to wait. 4's sensors kicked in a moment later, showing her the yellow icon as it moved behind the metal hull. To his word, Gordon worked quickly, finding the lone individual trapped aboard. He gave his brother an update on the situation, fitting the crewman with a reserve mask before they set out to rejoin the sub. In total, it was eight minutes when she saw him emerge with his charge in tow.

 

And then light flashed around them, a wave of pressure sending them wheeling away from her until the hunk of metal she was attached to separated and sent her tumbling after them. Chaos erupted through the comms; mostly Virgil demanding an update followed by Tb2 resounding the same questions to her.

 

[Explosion on the ship!] 4 tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but she'd lost sight of her pilot, her sensors scrambled in the wake of the blast. [I can't find Gordon!]

 

[Calm down, 4. I've got him. He's not far.] Thunderbird 2 soothed.

 

The sub was silent at that, waiting and willing her body to stop so that her pilot could get to her. When it did, it was far from the halt she had hoped, her metal exterior colliding with a rock formation. It tore into her, sending strobes of red through her cockpit. The jolt left her dizzy and silent, vaguely aware of 2's voice mingling with Virgil's.

 

Gradually, her frazzled circuits began to calm enough to hear her sister's words. [-integrity at seventy-six percent. Thunderbird 4, what's your status?]

 

[Collided with a rock formation, mostly outer hull damage. No breach.] Her sensors flashed and she was suddenly aware that Gordon was still not reading in them. [2, where's my pilot?]

 

“Gordon, come in!” Virgil's strained voice cut in, his mind obviously in sync with her own. A moment passed where no one said anything, including the aquanaut. Fear seemed to be gripping them as the elder brother radioed out. “Thunderbird 5, I've lost contact with Gordon. Can you locate him?”

 

John's concern was evident as he reported back that their brother's signal was moving towards Thunderbird 4, but his vitals were indicating he'd taken so significant damage.

 

And just as he finished the report, 4 felt the rear doors slide open, sealing again before the inner doors allowed the occupants to tumble inside. Within an instant, she could sense the multiple fractures and contusions. Mostly ribs and his left leg. His breathing hitched with what she suspected was pain. His charge lay next to him, unconscious, but alive.

 

Thunderbird 4 let her intercom activate as Virgil bypassed the helmet comm that didn't seem to be functioning. “Gordon, are you alright?”

 

She thought she saw the blonde's head shake before he answered. “Negative.” It was all he could do to keep the words from turning into a pained sob.

 

“Are you able to pilot Thunderbird 4?” The question seemed ridiculous as she monitored her pilot, but when she saw him roll onto his stomach and push himself up with a grunt of effort, she began to hope her readings were incorrect.

 

They weren't.

 

After taking a hobbling step forward, Gordon crumpled back to the floor, fighting back sharp cries that escaped him. His breathing quickened, the aquanaut forcing himself to slow it down. Another call from Virgil requesting his brother's status came through the speakers and all Gordon could grit out was “I can't.”

 

“Alright, hold tight, little brother. I'll use the grapples to get you to the surface.” The blonde didn't quite respond, but 4 saw the slight nod.

 

[Hurry,] was all she could send her sister as she watched her pilot slowly lay still. The helplessness swept through her, wishing she could power up and get them out of the situation on her own. They'd all been in similar situations, but never this dire.

 

The dull thump of magnets connecting with her hull sent a buzz of electricity through her core, mostly from relief that 2 had connected so quickly.

 

Thunderbird 4's voice was subdued with worry. [Got us, 2?]

 

Like a calming hum of a mother, Thunderbird 2 answered. [Yes, 4. I've got you. Rest and conserve your energy. You can power down when Virgil gets you in the module.]

 

It took all of three minutes to reach the surface, the raven-haired brother standing in the open module to help guide the damaged sub inside. Once her clasps were in place and the rear doors opened, Thunderbird 4 let her systems fade into the quiet of sleep.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Thunderbird 2 was on autopilot, checked regularly by the astronaut on 5. Tb2's pilot was currently in the infirmary, dealing with the stabilization of their survivor and 4's pilot. The crewman had come to as soon as he'd been moved into the small medical unit, complaining of pain in his shoulder and head, but little else. He was resting, not completely comfortable, but content to at least be alive.

 

Gordon, on the other hand, was having trouble focusing through the shards spiking in his chest. Apparently, he'd taken the brunt of the collision when he and the survivor had hit the rocks. Virgil was trying his best to be gentle, cutting through the thick material of the IR uniform before they arrived at the hospital. The blonde kept biting back groans as the medic packed cold compresses around the already bruised and red areas.

 

“Sorry, kiddo.” Virgil gave his hand a light squeeze. “We're almost there.” And they were, by her readings. Another ten minutes and her pilot would need to be back up to start the landing process.

 

Virgil glanced back at something laying on the floor. It was the fifth time since he'd gotten his brother into the room. Thunderbird 2 tried to focus on the area and saw the discarded helmet, propped against the wall. A jagged crack ran the length of the glass and she realised what her pilot had. They could have easily lost the aquanaut today.

 

“M'okay - just hurts.” Gordon, ever positive, tried to ease the room's tension.

 

Virgil could only smile at the words, his hand brushing through the blonde hair. Gordon seemed to relax a fraction, the injuries preventing anything further.

 

“Alright, Gordo.” The medic draped a blanket over his brother's form as he spoke. “I have to go land. Please, don't go anywhere.”

 

A flash of amusement passed through the amber eyes. “Where would I go?”

 

Virgil gave him a pointed glare. “I mean it. I'll be back as soon as we're down.” And with one last squeeze of his brother's hand, 2's pilot headed back to the cockpit.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Thunderbird 1 waited anxiously for Tb2 to finish pulling into her spot in the hangar,  Brains giving his tablet a quick once over before the engines calmed and the hydrolic legs lifted the plane from the module. Her impatience was growing as he left the door shut, waiting for Virgil to descend from her green sister.

 

Suddenly, 1 wished her pilot had stayed home, knowing better of it as the thought passed through her head. Scott and Alan had gone with their grandmother to keep their injured brother company in the hospital until he was well enough to stay in the island's infirmary. A fact that the brothers wish was sooner rather than later.

 

The island, however was in turmoil over the silence of their usually bubbly sister. Everything was too quiet and Tb1 was almost on her last nerve.

 

[She'll be okay, 1.] Thunderbird 2 tried to ease her fears.

 

[But she's so quiet.] Tb3 stated from her area. The rocket was well known for her encouragement of the subs enthusiasm for exploration. She'd been ecstatic when her little sister had been taken on the trip through space to rescue the Pendergasts. Tb4 had jabbered on most of the trip back about how amazing the currents and ice formations had been within the moon. Tb3 had tried to overlook the small dents in the yellow hull. Everyone was fine, if just banged up a bit.

 

[I know.] Tb2 continued. [4 just needed to power down for a bit. Brains will have her up and running well before Gordon gets back.]

 

[Not if he keeps talking to Virgil.] Thunderbird 1 hadn't meant to sound so annoyed with their humans, but she wanted to see her sister for herself. She took after her pilot in how protective she was of her family, Tracys included. Gordon was safe and she was content in knowing he'd be back to his sunshine self soon. She wanted the same for his Thunderbird.

 

The module door finally fell open, revealing the silent ship inside. Brains was the first inside, his hand scanning the damage to the outer hull.

 

“M-mostly superficial. I'll run a diagnostic to check if the s-systems were affected.” He and Virgil disappeared farther in, the lights within the sub coming on as they made their way inside. The soft hum of Thunderbird 4 powering on was like a sweet song to the rest of the Thunderbirds.

 

For a moment, it was the only sound until the little sub finally spoke. [Hey, everyone.]

 

[Hey, Sardine.] Thunderbird 2 teased, her relief evident.

 

[How are you feeling?] Tb3 asked for the group.

 

There was some hesitation before she spoke. [A bit scrambled.]

 

[That's to be expected.] The red ship soothed, before adding what they had all learned earlier. [That ship was carrying some sort of electromagnetic equipment. When it blew, Brains said it sent out a pulse that interfered with some of your equipment. It's why you couldn't find Gordon.]

 

The mention of her pilot sent an alarm through the yellow sub, startling the occupants who quickly turned it off. [Is Gordon okay?]

 

Thunderbird 1 had listened to Virgil speak with the rest of the family after their brother had been released from surgery. He'd suffered multiple rib fractures stemming from an awkward blow to his left side, the right side caused by the weight and momentum of their victim as he collided with the aquanaut. It had saved the man, but cost Gordon a great deal of pain. If it hadn't been for his suit, his entire body would have shattered. The doctor had set what they could, mainly the broken leg, his ribs left to heal on their own. The main concern was the internal bleeding. The first few hours he'd been monitored, but when he began having severe chest pain, they had rushed him to surgery. Virgil had called it hemothorax, which had then been explained as bleeding in the chest cavity to a confused Alan. The medic had stilled their fears, relaying that the doctors were confident he would recover in a few months.

 

Thunderbird 1 considered how to answer her sister's concerns with all the information they had, but didn't want to cause any undue stress as she went through the engineer's diagnostics and repairs.

 

She settled on the positive outlook. [He's in the hospital, but Virgil says he'll be alright.]

 

[Really?] Tb4 shuddered as Brains activated something.

 

[Would Virgil be here if he wasn't going to be?] Thunderbird 2 always had a way of cheering her little sister up.

 

The fear for her pilot seemed to diminish as 4 settled into the pokes and prods of the humans working to get her back to new. [Ya, guess you're right. Still wouldn't mind seeing for myself.]

 

[Hey, you focus on you, 4.] Thunderbird 3 asserted and 1 was grateful for the rockets supportive temperament. [Don't forget you took some pretty significant damage. Just relax and let Brains and Virgil do what they do best.]

 

[Maybe they'll throw in some upgrades while they're at it!] Tb1 never needed an excuse to get new equipment. It was like the scientist thrived off making her better. The pods were Tb2's constant upgrades. Three got what she needed when the situation called for it, but she could handle space better than any ship out there. John could pretty much do what he needed to Tb5 on his own, requiring the parts be sent up on the space elevator. Thunderbird 4, though. It was rare for the sub to need anything other than her pilot.

 

[Like maybe some stronger paneling.] 4 let out a soft chuckle, a sure sign she would recover, much like her pilot.

 

Thunderbird 1 spent the rest of the day watching her little sister slowly get put back together until the only reminder of the earlier events was a large patch of grey scaring her side. It wasn't permanent, a good thing since Gordon would lose it if his sub were anything other than yellow.

 

[Sorry I scared you.] Tb4 whispered to the eldest.

 

[I'm sure I've done my fair share of frightening you.] She smiled, remembering a time when she'd wrecked in the desert after flying into a sand storm to help rescue a group caught inside. Her sisters had been beyond upset and she knew what they had told her then would apply to right now. [Just glad you're ok.]

 

OoOoOoO

 

Gordon was back! He'd been gone a little under a week when he did finally get to come home. The only problem, he'd been ordered to stay in the infirmary until he was cleared to move around the house. Now, another two weeks had passed and Thunderbird 4 still hadn't properly seen her pilot. Yes, he'd come through the hangar once they had landed on the island, and yes, he had demanded to see his girl before he went upstairs, but she didn't count that. It was only for about a minute, Virgil steering his wheelchair towards the elevator to the main house.

 

Now, she was practically itching to see him and it didn't help that she would overhear conversations from the other boys talking about how antsy he was to see her too. Days like this made her wish Brains would build her legs so she could go wherever she pleased.

 

The other part of her frustration came from being alone in her housing unit. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were off at a rescue, while 3 was off helping with a collision in space. All she had was herself to keep her company.

 

Unable to take the silence any longer, she called to Tb5, even though she expected to be directed back to the base. The space station was currently working hard to keep John informed of all the happenings on earth and beyond.

 

To her surprise, her sister picked up. [Bored?]

 

[Oh, hey, 5! Didn't think you'd actually answer!] 4 floundered, feeling like a bother more than anything.

 

[Of course I would.] There was a knowing grin in her voice. [But I appreciate the consideration. We've got most everything up her together. Not a whole lot to manage at the moment. What can I do for ya?]

 

[Just… bored, I guess.] Tb4 swayed in the water around her. [Wish Gordon could come down.]

 

There was silence over the link that 4 took as her sister understanding her plight. However, something seemed to have pulled fives attention away. [Um… well, that's gotta be rough. I mean, John's with me practically twenty-four seven. It'd really feel awful if I couldn't see him.]

 

Thunderbird 4 frowned, not particularly sure if her sister was trying to help. [Yeah, it kinda does.]

 

[Yesh! Yeah, I would probably lose it and start talking to myself.] The hint of exaggeration hit the sub as she listened to her sister. [I would hate it!]

 

4 didn't answer, instead, focusing on the gentle push and pull of the water. Yes, she hated this.

 

A faraway sound pulled her attention away from the water, the familiarity of it sending her sensors scanning the area. The water began to drain away, her bulk coming to rest on the loading platform. She looked around the small space until she found him, standing in the door, a cheesy grin on his face.

 

“Hey, girl.” Gordon began the slow shuffle over, the discomfort still obvious. He didn't seem to mind it though, resting against her outer doors once he made it to her.

 

[Have fun, Sardine.] Thunderbird 5 chuckled before cutting the link.

 

Tb4 didn't hesitate to open the hatches, allowing the aquanaut to step inside. His hand slid across the inner walls serving to keep him upright, but also grounded in the fact that she was still whole. She could honestly say she felt the same. He was here. She could sense the strong vitals, hear his footsteps, see the small beads of sweat from the effort needed to make it to her.

 

His chair was down, waiting for him to slide into it and into the cockpit, but he'd opted to close it, sliding in behind and stepping around into the chair. For a long moment, he simply sat, eyes closed as he rested his head against the back of the seat. Tb4 was content to let him stay as long as he needed.

 

Before she could register the change, the waters had risen, engulfing her as her jets activated. 4 glanced back at her pilot whose eyes were now open and bright with the prospect of taking her out into the open waters. She felt the burst of excitement at the prospect, while the hope her pilot remained safe stayed at the back of her mind.

 

As they left the confines of home behind them, Thunderbird 4 watched the smile play across Gordon's face before he gave the console a gentle brush with his fingertips. “Missed you, girl.”

 

The warmth that spread within her filled the large, aching gap that had taken residence three weeks ago. And even though she knew he couldn't hear her, it didn't stop the small declaration from echoing through her. [Missed you, too.]

 

The end :)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this! I've been watching too much voltron and the idea of the Thunderbirds having that same awareness that the lions have was too hard to not write :D 
> 
> Let me know if yall want more like this!


End file.
